


A Flock of Trouble

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), Hawke is a menace, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reunions, Weisshaupt Fortress (Dragon Age), griffons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Fenris drags himself across a continent to figure out what sort of mess Hawke has gotten himself into this time. Unsurprisingly, it's a whole flock of trouble.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Flock of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuendwinkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuendwinkel/gifts).



> This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you to [Zuendwinkel](https://zuendwinkel.tumblr.com/) for donating and letting me write this adorable Hawke/Fenris reunion! ALSO. Thank you for sharing the BEAUTIFUL art that goes along with this fic. You're such a talented artist and I'm in AWE of the detail you put into it!

> Broody,
> 
> Listen. We got into a bit of a situation in the Western Approach. Fell tits over ass right into the Fade. I **wish** I was shitting you. Do you remember those giant spiders outside Kirkwall? They’ve got nothing on fade demon spiders. I have had enough of the whole thing for the rest of my life.
> 
> Hawke took off with the Wardens to tell Weisshaupt that their whole fighting force is at risk of being controlled like finger puppets by an ancient magister. I got the worse job of telling you where the fuck he was going (Remember, don’t murder the messenger. Who else would get you that wine you like from Tevinter?)
> 
> He said not to follow him. Doesn’t want your Broody arse that close to Tevinter, I expect. I’m fully aware you’ll be going anyway. Take the note attached to my solicitor and get some coin to tide you over. Don’t get captured by slavers. Try to lie low.
> 
> When you see Hawke - ask him what happened in the Fade. Somebody needs to kick some sense into his ass. You’re the best person for it.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Varric Tethras
> 
> P.S. I’m adding the money Hawke lost to me to your gambling debts. Wicked Grace soon?

* * *

Weisshaupt appeared as foreboding and desolate as Fenris had expected.

Sun-bleached stone soared into a clear, burning sky. Walls meant for defense rather than appeal ringed a fortress that looked as if it could withstand an archdemon itself. If Fenris remembered correctly, it had survived at least two. Perhaps three.

Of course, if Garrett Hawke were there currently, it may soon fall into the blighted land surrounding it. That did seem to be the man’s luck. And if Garrett Hawke _wasn’t_ there, Fenris would hunt him down, if only to give the man the tongue lashing he _richly_ deserved.

In truth, Fenris felt uneasy. The Tevinter border at his back reminded him of the last time he’d been so far north. He’d been running then, as fast as he could go, a desperate chase that led to Kirkwall, an empty box, an abandoned mansion and…

And Garrett Hawke.

Fenris remembered _clearly_ everything that happened after he met Garrett. He had spent hours examining the path he took with a cynic’s wary gaze, looking for the moment it had all changed, the second he stopped running and made a choice.

A choice that led him here, to the edge of the world, chasing instead of being chased.

“What business do you have here?” A rough voice barked. It belonged to a woman, old for a Warden, her long brown hair braided neatly down her back. Her hand rested easily on the hilt of the sword on her hip with a warrior’s preparedness. But her stance was casual. Eyes alert and pleasant. There was no whiff of danger here, not for him at any rate. It did not _quite_ reassure him, but there was no reason to reach for the blade on his back. Yet.

“I am here for the Champion of Kirkwall.” He informed the guard politely, wrapping the reins around his fist while he smoothly dismounted.

The woman rocked back on her heels, a started, humorless laugh slipping from her lips. “The Champion of Kirkwall?”

Fenris’s heart sunk, but he kept his face impassive. He could not help the way his gauntlets tightened on the leather bridle. “He is not here.”

“Oh no! The blighted fool is _still_ here. Are you here to take him _back_ to wherever he came from? Cause I’d be grateful, Serah. May even slip some coin in your pocket.”

Something broke inside him, a fever finally easing. Fenris had been traveling for longer than he wished to recount, and had not allowed himself to consider the _end_ of the journey or who he wished to find there.

“Where may I find him?”

The woman opened her mouth to reply, but whatever response she meant to give was cut off by an unholy clatter and what sounded like a small explosion. Her expression darkened and she jerked her thumb to a thin trail of smoke rising above the walls.

“Wherever there’s trouble, typically.” She sighed.

Fenris knew Garrett far too well to disagree with that statement.

* * *

The smoke smelled of herbs Fenris recognized, elfroot chief among them, and it was billowing from within a _stable_ of all things. Soldiers, Fenris assumed they were Grey Wardens, stood with various expressions of shock, dismay, and annoyance.

The nobles in Kirkwall wore the same looks the day Garrett knocked over _six_ of the merchant’s stalls in Hightown. He’d been chasing a dog, who was chasing a street urchin, who was trying to catch a nug with a kitten in it’s mouth.

Maker only knew how Garrett had gotten roped into the whole thing.

Fenris simply remembered the chaos unspooling below him from his perch on the steps and that bubble of emotion that rose up in his chest while he chuckled ruefully and Isabela cheered. He hadn’t known what to call that feeling, not then, not watching Garrett retrieve the kitten and present it to the street urchin while the rich nobility stared in bewilderment.

But when he saw Garrett in the stable doors, waving his arms like a windmill to disperse the smoke, Fenris felt it again. This time he knew its name.

 _Joy_.

Knots loosened in his chest. Only to be replaced by a sharp spike of annoyance _more_ than a match for the cloud of irritation hovering around Garrett.

Except, of course, Garrett was impervious to the mood. He cast his dark eyes around the courtyard, flitting right over Fenris in his search for something. Then, a half second later, sliding _back_ to where he stood.

“Fen!” Garrett shouted, a joyful grin splitting his face. “You’re here!”

Garrett bounded away from the smoking door, arms swinging. He wasn’t in armor, wasn’t armed, and a part of that struck a chord that made Fenris both wary and wistful. When was the last time Garrett had abandoned his armor around strangers?

Garrett stumbled to a stop in front of him, arms out, waiting while his eyes dragged themselves over every inch of Fenris’s lyrium lined face.

“You’re really here.” Garrett whispered.

_Almost as if he thought he’d never see him again._

“Yes.” Fenris snapped instead, jerking his chin at the ancient fortress. “I have, once again, followed you to the edge of civilization.”

At least Garrett had the good grace to look contrite. “I mean. They _do_ have that wine here you like.”

“It is more easily obtainable _this close to Tevinter_.”

Garrett winced. “I told Varric to tell you-”

“It was too much trouble to write to me with your own hand?”

That made his lover recoil. Garrett did not grab for him, although he lifted his arm, fingers outstretched in silent plea. “Fen that… that wasn’t it at all. There was an army of demons. Giant spider. Marching across the blighted desert. Griffon eggs…”

“Griffon eggs?” Fenris repeated, incredulous.

Garrett’s whole face brightened. “Griffon eggs! I swear on the Maker’s hairy asscheeks, Fen, you won’t believe-”

Fenris swallowed his anger and shook his head. In one movement, he turned on his heel and stomped away from the human with his beaming smile, warm eyes, and new wrinkles from sorrow on his forehead.

It was always safest to walk away when he did not know whether to slap Garrett or kiss him, after all.

* * *

Garrett found Fenris on the battlements while the sun was dipping below the western horizon. He stood, awkward and yet endearing, cradling a large white object gently in his arms. On second look, it was indeed the largest egg Fenris had ever seen.

“I should have written.” Garrett murmured. “I… wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Fenris did not pull his eyes from the pink and orange sky. “That is hardly unusual.”

Garrett chuckled to himself, shifting his weight from side to side. “Fair. But… it was bad, Fen.”

He knew it must have been. Varric would not have mentioned it otherwise. “Do you wish to tell me about it?”

“Yes.” Garrett sighed, placing the egg tenderly on top of a crate. He rested one large hand over it before casting a baleful look at Fenris. “But not tonight. Tonight I’m just… I’m just fucking thrilled to see you. Even if you’re fuming.”

“I am not fuming.” Fenris stated on instinct.

Garrett grinned. “Ah. Is this brooding then?”

Fenris’s lips twitched. “I do not brood.”

“Not even a little bit.” Garrett stepped closer, holding his arms out with a shy, uncertain tip of his lips. “I missed you.”

Fenris pushed himself away from the warm stone. For a breathless second, the two men looked at each other. Garrett’s eyes shimmered with emotion, an expression torn between longing and hope.

Fenris stepped into the man’s embrace and allowed himself to be tugged towards his broad chest. His sword rough fingers yanked on Hawke’s hair immediately, scowling into the grinning face.

“You are a fool, and I am a worse one for loving you.”

Garrett laughed, ducking down to press an eager kiss to Fenris’s lips. Fenris closed his eyes, drifting on the sparking heat between them, the way the world settled back into place. Garrett smelled of home, of warm hay, leather, salt and sun.

They broke the kiss, but clung to each other as Garrett pressed his forehead to Fenris’s.

“Griffon eggs?” Fenris finally asked.

Garrett smiled. “My newest adventure, Fenris. Much better than the last one, I assure you.”

Fenris simply sighed and melted into his lover’s embrace under the burning sun. As with most of Garrett’s adventures, it would be nothing but trouble.

Fenris found he did not mind much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more of my work, you can find me at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
